


等价交易

by oudegezi529



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudegezi529/pseuds/oudegezi529
Kudos: 9





	等价交易

老白在黑暗中慢慢睁开眼睛，他一活动，就感到全身都在流血发抖。想起来了，自己因为讨伐恶龙国王被俘虏，之后被拷打至此——自己是个败者，没能好好保护自己的国家。

“你醒了？”耳边传来一个男生。老白忍痛转过身子，抬头去看那人是谁。  
身后的黑发男子是恶龙国的装束，似乎还是个贵族。老白瞪了一眼他，等待着黑发男子的反应。  
“我叫爱丽，恶龙国王子，也就是之前和你交手的人。”  
和自己交手？和自己打的居然不是国王吗？  
“我的手下没经我同意就对你用了私刑——他们已经下黄泉了。”  
老白不明白这个王子为什么因为自己杀了自己人——不过这也对自己有好处。  
“你也应该知道——连我也打不过，怎么挑战我的父王呢？”爱丽说道。  
自己被他按在地上打，直到失去意识...人类的王国到底怎样才能被拯救？  
自己太弱小了，真的太弱小。  
人是有极限的。

“不过我想我们可以双赢....”

爱丽把手指拂上老白的大腿，从膝盖一直慢慢抚摸到大腿根部。老白穿着囚服——并没有穿裤子。  
“你干什么？”老白的双腿开始扭动起来，双腿的伤口因为挣扎而开裂流血，但是就算身体疼痛，自己也不能被人玩弄。

“要杀就杀，你....啊啊啊啊!!!!”老白尖叫起来，爱丽的手指扎入老白大腿上的伤口，还用尖尖的指甲在里面搅了搅——疼痛深入骨髓，警告老白，现在先闭嘴。  
爱丽见老白安静了，便把手指拔出来，带着老白的肉丝的血滴缓缓滴下。从新摸上大腿，在老白洁白的腿上划过一道血线，最终拂上了老白的屁股。双臀被人用手扒开，老白第一次被人如此侵犯底线，他扭动着身子，只是爱丽的动作过于强硬，自己的穴口被掰正体位，正对着爱丽。

“做我们国家的母体，在你们那里的说法，是联姻吧。”爱丽用拇指现在老白的屁眼口上摩擦，紧接着扒开穴口，把手指顺着路慢慢插了进去。老白的肉穴被塞进了异物，自己不由得有些恶心。  
“不多说了，先受精吧。”

老白听得见爱丽把裤子拉链拉开的声音，紧接着，那庞然大物就毫无征兆地从自己紧致的后穴直入进来。  
“你他妈混蛋!”老白把脸埋在胸口，摇着头，后穴的痛感让他眼前发黑，难以容忍。“哪有做之前不扩张的？!”  
爱丽不顾老白对自己的痛骂，甚至继续在老白生涩的后穴口里疯狂乱咬。  
“你不过是我族生育的容器，要扩张干嘛。”  
也是，恶龙对奴隶母体的确毫无人性——不过老白自己也无法反抗，爱丽的性器还在不断撞击自己的肉壁。  
“反正——你里面马上就都是水了。”老白里面渐渐从一开始的干涩变得渐渐湿润起来，传来啧啧的水声，老白自己不敢相信，自己居然会对敌人的性器有感觉。还要脸面干什么，自己马上就要怀上恶龙的种了。

爱丽把老白的两条腿掰开，与腰成四十五度，爱丽一手按着老白左腿的脚掌，另一首按着老白的腰，姿势的改变，爱丽进入得更深。太大了，恶龙的性器，老白用自己的身体拼命囊括它，那玩意大概快25厘米——这当然只是人类形态的爱丽，若是龙形态，自己会被龙的巨大性器瞬间捅爆吧。

自己的身躯被爱丽顶的在硬床板上面颠来颠去，脸上挂着眼泪和满满的潮红，睁眼看爱丽，在昏暗的烛光下，老白看到这个人的脸上没有一点表情。  
自己像他的玩物一样，在两寸的小床上被玩弄着，自己现在真如他所说，是个生育的工具。老白的双手狠狠扯着床单，自己的秃指甲已经把床单抓破了，自己果然到骨子里，恨着他们，不把人类当做生命……但是自己就是被这么令人讨厌的混蛋夺走了第一次。

老白的双手狠狠扯着床单，自己的秃指甲已经把床单抓破了，自己果然到骨子里，恨着他们，不把人类当做生命……但是自己就是被这么令人讨厌的混蛋夺走了第一次。

“混蛋……你这个混蛋……”老白捶打着床板，发出闷闷的抱怨声。爱丽见这人动作大了，有些不满，俯下身子，把老白的嘴唇含住，说是在吻也不多，倒像是在撕咬，在掠夺，爱丽的尖牙划破老白的唇齿，用舌头缠绕着老白的舌苔，腥味血味在两人的口腔中蔓延，等到老白安静下来，爱丽才松口。见爱丽有所停顿，老白以为自己可以休息一下，张开嘴巴，带着粘稠的口水呼吸空气，但马上又停止了自己的休憩。  
爱丽的肉棒又明显胀大了一圈，老白的穴口突然被开拓，惊得老白大叫起来。他倒吸着凉气，但痛楚让自己无法冷静，而这庞然大物，还在继续顶击着自己的生殖腔。

“真不知道你有什么好反抗的，龙族给你们人类一个这么合算的条约，居然还不接受。”爱丽将自己的性器慢慢拔出，随后坏心眼地全力一顶，“我们龙族对人族的战争，就是历代龙族君王要找一个最优质的人类做配偶。”  
老白不敢相信爱丽所说的。自己的尾巴根是不是被顶折了。自己的穴口大概已经被扩张得口径快十厘米了，撕裂般的痛楚却被快感吃尽——龙的唾液可以催情。  
“用你一个人的生殖腔换人族百年的安宁，不是很合算吗？”

“你在...说什么..咳咳...”老白的身体被顶的前仰后合，听了爱丽的话，他奋力吐出几个字，但是却被口水呛到。  
“人族国王前几天给我送信——那个银白头发的王子就是他送给我的礼物....”

爱丽的话像晴天霹雳一般，击中了老白的回忆，击碎了他的尊严。那个父亲一开始从贵族手里保下自己....不是为了培养我，而是为了今天？  
老白摇了摇头，眼泪划着脸颊滴入伤口，他不是不信，是不愿接受。  
“原来你被自己的养父卖了都不知道吗？真可怜。”爱丽说着看似安慰老白的话，但老白在他脸上看不到一丝惋惜遗憾的表情，还是一脸板直地看着自己。

面无表情也好....至少和把阴谋藏在笑容底下的人类相比....你更有人情味。

爱丽看着身下的人用手撑起了身体，他一开始以为老白要继续反抗，但老白却是顶起了腰部，看起来是在迎合着爱丽。他双腿主动分开地毫无犹豫，甚至腰部还轻轻扭动。  
“要怀孕是吗....哈...那就...射进来...”  
“不反抗了吗？”  
“哈...这也是一个交易...”

“我好好给你生孩子...作为交换...去把那个国王杀掉!”

“没问题。”

爱丽加快了速度，即使他看见老白的内壁已经被自己的性器搅翻出来了——他也有点上头，和人类做爱，也是他的第一次，他承认和老白做爱的感受极佳。老白有过锻炼的肌肉却不失柔软，肉壁紧紧包裹在自己的肉棒上，吸着自己，很爽。

老白觉得自己快死掉了，一直被这又粗又硬的东西侵犯着身体的肠道，直冲生殖腔的最里面，每一次都毫无规避地撞在自己的敏感肉上。他开始浪叫起来，再也忍不住了，这在身体里蔓延着的情欲，带着恨意一起，倾诉在性爱之中。

“我要射了。”  
老白点了点头，用手撑着腰部，打算用最好的姿势把爱丽的精液全部囊括起来。  
他感到身体里的性器在膨胀，生理盐水从眼眶滑落，他已经不记得自己呐喊了些什么了，但是爱丽听得很清楚。  
“求求你了....!!!咿...!!一定...一定要受精....”

爱丽的龟头处怼疼了老白的生殖腔，最后把精液一并送了进去。

龙族真的很能干，精液喷射了多久，老白不知道，但是靠着这股劲，精液又把老白呲得又高潮了一次。老白完全不用担心这么一下怀不了孕……这么大量怀十胎也够了!

爱丽把性器拔了出来，“啵”的一声，老白四肢敞开躺在硬床板上，双腿条件反射想要合死，但很遗憾暂时做不到，被操开的后穴正往外漏着多余的精液，他淫荡的表情，真是让人觉得可爱。

再次醒来，老白没有躺在硬床板上，身上穿着一件好滑的睡衣，他翻了个身，身体差点陷入床里。  
“这个床好软!”  
自己怎么在一个公主房里……而且，他伸手摸了摸旁边……有个人。  
爱丽在被子里裸着上半身，却穿着裤子，睁眼看着老白。

“醒了？”  
老白惊了，自己醒了又快晕过去了。  
“交易已经结束了……接下来……”爱丽摸了摸老白的肚子。  
老白疑问，“接下来？”  
“接下来就好好当我的王妃吧。”

end


End file.
